


Teasing is Fun

by TheWallHadItComing233



Series: Omegle RPs [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omegle Roleplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sherlock is a Brat, Teasing, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallHadItComing233/pseuds/TheWallHadItComing233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an Omegle RP that I edited to fit AO3, so it should be alright. It is smut, with maybe 50 words of plot. Woo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing is Fun

Stop staring at me. SH (17)

I wasn't staring. JW (18)

Yes, you were. SH

I just glanced. Briefly. JW

Yeah. Briefly. For fifteen minutes. SH

Sorry. It's just-that shirt is a bit tighter than you normally wear. JW

And you felt the need to ocularly grope me? SH

No! I wasn't. JW

Yes. You were, John. SH

Sorry. Won't happen again. JW

Oh, it can. But a bit of warning first, please. And you'll want to pay more attention in class. SH

I can't pay attention when you look like that. It's very distracting. JW

Close your eyes and imagine me sans shirt. SH

Imagining you shirtless will only make this worse. JW

Trouser-less? SH

Sherlock, you're really not helping. JW

Imagine me in a thick, fluffy coat. SH

You'd look ridiculous. JW

Imagine me in pretty pink lingerie. SH

Jesus, Sherlock. JW

Or... in a pretty schoolgirl costume. SH

Is it your goal to make me hard in class? JW

Maybe even make you have to discreetly relieve yourself. SH

I am not going to do that. JW

Imagine me bound to a bed, John. SH

Fucking hell. Stop. JW

Helpless to you. Writhing beneath you, begging for more. SH  

Sherlock, I am begging you to stop. JW  

John. Go into the restroom. SH  

What? I'm not relieving myself at school. JW  

Oh? Imagine me naked and at your mercy. Desperate for more. SH  

Unless you come into that bathroom with me and help, you'd better knock it off. JW  

I will, John. But I'm staying clothed. SH  

What? Why? JW  

It's indecent. But tonight, if you wish, I'll wear the pretty pink lingerie you thought of. SH  

Fine. JW

John gripped the edge of his desk, straining in his pants painfully. He honestly didn't know how he was going to get to the bathroom without everyone noticing. He grabbed a book and held it in front of himself before heading to the bathroom as quickly as possible and heading into a stall, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself.  Sherlock left the room, after calmly tucking his phone into his pocket. He smirked as he took long strides to the restroom.

"Mmm... Taking a book to the bathroom. _Real_ smooth, John," Sherlock said and laughed, as he pushed the door to the other's stall open and entered it.

 John rolled his eyes at Sherlock's words. "Well, I could hardly let everyone see this," he said, motioning to the obvious strain in the front of his trousers. "This is all your fault," he told the brunette.  Sherlock put two pieces of toilet paper on the ground, with John giving a confused look, before he dropped to his knees on the ground. He unbuttoned John's uniform trousers and pulled his trousers and pants down. He wrapped his lips around the head on John's aching cock. John felt instant relief as he trousers and pants were pulled down. A quiet moan escaped him as he felt Sherlock's lips on his cock. "Jesus," he muttered, his fingers sliding into Sherlock's curls.  

Sherlock flicked his tongue against the tip of John's cock, digging the tip into him, just barely. He hummed around the head. He brought his hand up to cup his balls, and bobbed his head.  John gripped Sherlock's hair a bit more, his head already spinning. "Fuck, Sherlock," he whispered. "God, you're so beautiful," he said. He could already feel the pressure building as Sherlock's mouth worked on his cock.  Sherlock wrapped his tongue around the head of John's cock, running the tip of his tongue along the frenulum, and along the sensitive underside.  John's knees started to feel weak as the pressure built to a point that the almost couldn't bear. "I won't last much longer," he told him.  

Sherlock smirked around John's cock, and he willed his own erection down. He bobbed his head again and sucked with vigour, milking him of cum.  John cried out as cum started to pour out of him. One hand released Sherlock's hair and rested against the stall to steady himself.  Sherlock swallowed the release and pulled off of John's cock, with one lingering lick. "Better now?" he asked with a smile.  John nodded breathlessly.

"Yes. Better," he breathed out.

"Let me do something for you," he told him.

"What do you wish to do to me, John?" Sherlock asked in his sultry baritone, his eyes darkening. His cock twitched in his trousers at the thought of... _John_.

John smirked and kissed down Sherlock's neck. "What do you want me to do to you? Anything you want," he said lowly.  

Sherlock loosed an obscene moan as he tilted his head back for John to gain more access. "It's... It's indecent," he repeated weakly.

 John smiled against his skin and sucked a light mark into it. "We've already done something indecent. What's one more thing?" he asked.  

"John, please," he moaned quietly, pressing against him desperately.  John reached between them and undid Sherlock's trousers, pulling his cock out of his pants and stroking him gently.  Sherlock whimpered softly and pressed into his hand. "Please... Please..." Sherlock murmured, biting his lip.  

John nipped at Sherlock's neck and ran his thumb over Sherlock's slit to gather precome. "Tell me what you want.."  

"P-Please... Just... Please," Sherlock said helplessly. He leaned forward to bury his head in John's neck, moaning into his shirt quietly.  John moved his hand faster, increasing his grip each time he got closer to the head and Sherlock writhed, moving his hips desperately to meet John's touches. "Yes, yes, yes," he chanted, his voice muffled by John's shirt.  

John continued his movements as his other hand reached around to grip Sherlock's arse firmly.  Sherlock came over John's hand, almost, _almost_  on his navy-blue trousers, and he gave a sigh of relief as he slumped against the blonde.  John grinned and kissed his temple. "Good job," he said softly, reaching over to grab some tissue and wipe his hand clean.

Sherlock leaned against John as he caught his breath. "U-Um... Thank you," he murmured sheepishly.  John nodded and pulled Sherlock's trousers back up.

"Thank _you_ ," John told him.  "I... really shouldn't have done this." He stood for himself, legs like a baby fawn's.

 John raised his eyebrows at that. "Why not?" he asked him.  

"I... had never been touched like that by another person," Sherlock admitted quietly, smiling at John as he leant against the stall door.  

"Well, I've never been touched like that by another male," John said. "So, it's a first for us both."  

Sherlock laughed quietly. "And now... the really shitty thing is, is that we have to go back to class," he said, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment.  

John smiled and shrugged. "Well, we don't _have_  to," he said. "We could ditch. Get out of here," he told him.  

"A few firsts for me today, then," he murmured thoughtfully, his eyes opening, their... whatever-color brighter than before.  

John chuckled and pecked his lips. "Come on. We can go back to mine. Relax. I'm tired of school," he said.

"Me too, but my parents will probably kill me," Sherlock said against John's lips.  

"They would never. They love you too much," he hummed. "Come on. Live a little."  Sherlock smiled and kissed back.

"Okay," Sherlock said.  

John grinned and took his hand. "Let's go," he said.  Sherlock followed happily as they wandered through the school.

''Wait... don't we need to... get our things?" Sherlock asked quietly.

John shook his head. "No. We're not doing any homework tonight either," he said.  

"Well-- I have a book that I really wanted to-- Y-You're right. Nevermind," Sherlock said, and leaned into John.

"You have the rest of your life to read that book," he told him, leading him down the halls.


End file.
